


Pour Le Plaisir

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Random Encounters, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>omg "We hooked up randomly at a party once and it turns out you’re friends with my brother AU" would be hilarious for klaine :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Le Plaisir

“Oh yeah right–right there …”

“Shhh!”

“F- _fuck_ – you are, oh, I–I just–”

“Be quiet, I’ll make it up to you…”

The words are whispered against Blaine’s asscheek before THE (standing for Tall, Hot and Elegant) man returns to his task of taking Blaine apart with his mouth.

Blaine pants and arches his back in a stronger curve, fingers hopelessly trying to find something to grasp on the wall of the closet. “If you wanted me to be quiet,” he growls, “you’d do it differently …  _Fuck_!”

THE chuckles, the vibration of it traveling to Blaine’s back–to his everything, actually. “Alright then,” he whispers, hands grasping Blaine’s hips a bit tighter and rimming Blaine’s ass with renewed vigor.

Blaine bows his head and bites on one fist to smother his shouts and moans and cries.

THE’s tongue is  _wicked_ , almost as unique as the jacket the man wore when Blaine met him at the bar of the party, and it’s turning Blaine’s brain into mush.

And making him come untouched against the wall.

Blaine pants out as he gets back from that high, turning and getting on his knees as he gestures for his partner to stand up. “Come on, my turn,” he says, voice cracking a bit as he looks up, reaching for THE’s zipper.

The man braces himself on the wall behind Blaine, slowly pushing his crotch in Blaine’s face and taking a deep breath followed by a moaned exhale when Blaine closes his lips around the engorged head.

“Shhh,” Blaine says as he mouths a trail down the length and back up, “we have to be quiet remember?”

“You little- _shit_ ,” the man starts replying, the curse coming out as an hiss out of his mouth when Blaine takes most of him in his mouth, pushing against the underside of the man’s cock with his tongue.

_Works like a charm._

It doesn’t last long–Blaine’s partner was already pretty close, and Blaine, well, is good at this particular exercise–and soon, they’re both pulling their pants back on and exchanging oddly shy smiles.

“Well I’ll just–see you around,” THE says finally, leaning in for a small peck on the lips as he straightens up his clothes.

“See you around,” Blaine says with a small smile as the man leaves. “In my dreams, that’s for sure,” he whispers to himself before following the man out of the closet.

“Squirt!” Cooper shouts the moment Blaine is back in the main room. “Where have you been?”

“Around,” Blaine says, picking up a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by. “Why, did you miss me?” he adds teasingly, pinching Cooper’s cheek for their entourage’s delight.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Cooper replies. “I wanted to introduce you to the fantastic friends I’ve made on my last project.”

Blaine already has a pretty good idea of the kind of “friends” Cooper makes on his workplace: people like himself, well-meaning in the best case scenario but incredibly vain and selfish.

_No thanks._

“Next time, Coop,” he finally replies before moving away from his brother, lest he touches his hair and messes it.

Now, he muses, how did THE man arrive in this party?

—

Kurt wonders what is CCC (which stands for Cute Compact and Cocky) ‘s connection with the party.

He’s probably an actor, but not one from “Pipa The Musical”,  _obviously_.

 _Well, he definitely has the pipes to be a singer_ , Kurt thinks privately and sniggers into his glass.

Just thinking about the noises the man made while Kurt was busy fucking him with his tongue, the way he unraveled under Kurt’s touch, the most amazing blowjob of Kurt’s life he gave him afterwards, eager to return the favor … Gosh, it’s making Kurt harden in his pants.

The look in CCC’s eyes …

That smile on his face, cute and shy and on the verge of coy, when they parted ways …

Kurt bites into one of the mini [cupcakes](http://p9.storage.canalblog.com/95/59/1163600/90024724_p.jpg), pouring all of his frustration into it.

God, he’s such an idiot.

He didn’t even get the man’s name!

_Stupid, stupid, stup–_

“Kurt!”

Picking up a spoon, Kurt checks that he doesn’t have any crumbs on his face before turning towards his star.

“Cooper!” he exclaims, putting as much enthusiasm as possible before patting Cooper on the shoulder. “That’s quite the party you have thrown for us!”

Cooper bends over into an overly zealous curtsey. “Only the best for your talent,” he replies, pointing at Kurt and winking.

Kurt chuckles, picking up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “Were you looking for me?” he finally asks when Cooper stays silent, smiling and waving like the Queen of England to different guests.

“Yes!” Cooper shouts, enough to make Kurt’s ears ring for a second. “I wanted to introduce you to my baby brother!”

_Oh Lordie._

“Oh really?” he replies politely. “Trying to make me a match, Yente?”

Cooper laughs freely and openly, and Kurt can’t help but smile it’s so contagious.

“All jokes aside, yes, I am,” Cooper finally says when he stops laughing. “Whether you make it a professional or a personal one is up to you two.”

Uh, didn’t see this one coming. “Tell me more?”

“That’s two musicals reference, Kurt, be careful,” Cooper says, tapping Kurt’s nose. “Don’t overdo it!”

Kurt takes a deep breath. “Your brother?”

“Ah, yes, Squirt! SQUIRT!”

Kurt’s eyes widen so much he worries they might pop out of his head when CCC walks out of the crowd, rolling his eyes at Cooper.

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me–,” he starts, before finding Kurt standing next to his … brother?, and his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, “–that. Hi.”

Cooper looks between them, and while the guy can be pretty … self-centered, he does seem to notice a couple of things.

Their blushes.

The sparkles in CCC–Squirt?–’s eyes, and probably in Kurt’s too.

The way they both straightened up.

Yeah, Cooper Anderson might be oblivious at times, but he’s not an idiot.

“Do you guys know each other already?”

“No!”

“Not really, no.”

Cooper raises one eyebrow.

“Total stranger.”

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Mister …?”

Cooper raises both eyebrow before shaking his head. “Blaine, this is Kurt, the genius who wrote the play and saw my talent. Kurt, meet Blaine, the next generation of Anderson who will take the stage by storm.”

Kurt tilts his head and looks at CCC–at Blaine, at the way the young man looks down in a mixture of embarrassment and pride, at the light pink tainting his cheeks like a tanned porcelain doll, the flutter of his long eyelashes, and how did Kurt didn’t notice those earlier?!

“I mean it,” Cooper continues, pulling his brother into a hug that presents a different facet of him to Kurt, “movies, Broadway, Blaine is going to have it all.”

“Would that interest you?” Kurt asks, their first real interaction since they left the closet.

_No pun intended._

“Broadway?” Blaine clarifies and Kurt nods.

Neither notices Cooper walking away with a spring in his steps.

“Yes, definitely,” Blaine says as he reaches behind him for some carrot sticks. “I mean, I would have to carve a path for myself and find the right roles and opportunities …”

“Obviously.”

“But that’s where I can see myself, yeah. New York …”

“New York.”

Blaine’s smile widens. “I want to be a part of it,” he sing-songs, and Kurt wants to kiss that crooked smile off his lips.

Blaine munches on a carrot, and Kurt reaches for a little canapé.

“I didn’t know you were a friend of my brother,” Blaine says, dropping his voice barely above a whisper.

“I didn’t think you did,” Kurt replies, dropping his voice too and stepping closer to Blaine. “You too don’t look alike,” he adds with a frown. “But talent runs in the family, I guess.”

“Our mother’s side,” Blaine says with a soft smile. “Though I do guess the genetics went a bit crazy with us.”

Kurt snorts a laugh and hides it under a fake cough, but the smile in Blaine’s eyes lets him know that it was all for naught.

“Listen, I don’t want to seem too forward or anything–,” he starts, and Blaine lets out a short bark of laughter.

“I think we left being too forward in the dust of that closet,” he whispers, and Kurt feels like a weight has been taken from his chest.

“Well, I would love to get to know your aspiration, your inspirations–get to know you better,” he says in one breath.

“Kurt, are you asking me on a date?” Blaine asks, eyes ever so sparkling.

“Indeed I am, Blaine,” Kurt replies, picking up two new glasses of champagne for the two of them. “What say you?”

Blaine takes a sip of the champagne and smirks at Kurt–and why the fuck does that goes straight to Kurt’s cock, for fuck’s sake–before taking the one step that separates them.

“I say,” Blaine says in a whisper that brushes against Kurt’s cheek like a caress, “that I want to see for myself what else you can do with that cock of yours.”

Kurt nearly chokes on his sip of the bubbly wine but he quickly recovers when Blaine puts his hand on the small of his back. “Sounds–sounds like a plan.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Blaine repeats, lightly knocking their glasses together.

Years later, at their wedding rehearsal dinner, Cooper takes all the credit for introducing the two of them, and everybody assumes that the grooms are bent over with laughter because of the upcoming ceremony.


End file.
